Ba'al i; Turtle Dove (Bravely Default)
Ba'al i; Turtle Dove is an optional boss in Bravely Default, encountered as a Nemesis in Norende Village. Stats Profile Appearance Turtle Dove is a skeletal avian that bears a similarity to the real-life European Turtle Dove which have been known to represent devoted love. It dons a tiara with a white wedding veil and long strands of ribbon flowing behind it. Hanging off of its lower neck is a heart-shaped bouquet of flowers. Its wings carry a sort of web-like plumage with small, colored baubles sticking out of them. Multicolored paper chains are wrapped around both of its legs. Battle Turtle Dove's attacks include Rake and Seraph Blast, which are its basic physical and magic attacks, and Sweet Dreams which is a magic attack that afflicts Sleep. When its remaining HP drops below 50%, it will start using Little Gift, which gives it 3 BP. Little Gift is mostly used in conjunction with Rake, Seraph Blast and Sweet Dreams after braving 3 times. Turtle Dove specializes in the use of the unique status condition, Love. It inflicts love through Fall in Love, which puts one of the characters in that condition. When a character falls in love, a white cloud with a headshot of one of the other characters that they are in love with displayed on it will appear beside them. They are unable to be controlled so they cannot perform any action other than attacking, similar to being afflicted with Berserk. Whenever the beloved character performs an action, the lover will immediately Mimic the exact same action afterwards, regardless if the lover is unable to use the same action when not in love. If the beloved character takes damage, the lover will take equal damage. Turtle Dove also afflicts Love through the use of Love Triangle, which makes two characters fall in love with the same character. If more than one character loves the same character, they will attack each other with Love Rivals for high damage. It also has a move called Heartbreak which deals severe dark damage to any besotted characters. There is no method to confer immunity to Love and can only be cured either over time, after Heartbreak is used, or by being KO'd. Strategy One thing to note when fighting Turtle Dove is that it's possible to prevent it from using its Love-based abilities. It can't use them while Braving, so equipping a party member with the Hasten World ability will force it to Brave during its turns. Equipping the party with Clothespins or Ribbons will prevent everyone from Sleep when they get hit by its Sweet Dreams attack. Besides that, a standard team consisting of a Spiritmaster for using Stillness and everyone else at their best offense will work. Turtle Dove + An enhanced version of Turtle Dove can also be encountered which has its P.Def and M.Def stats at 9999, essentially nulling all non-defense piercing attacks, as well as an increase in all other stats and the addition of the Slow and Steady passive ability. One other thing to note about Turtle Dove + is that it can use its Love-based abilities even while Braving. Turtle Dove - Alongside the latter, a downgraded version of Turtle Dove is also encounterable with severely decreased stats. Category:Bosses in Bravely Default